fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Lysergic Acid Diethylamide
"Lysergic Acid Diethylamide" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis Back "Over Here" the team battles frantically to extract Bell's consciousness from Olivia's body before her soul is lost forever. Plot The mind of William Bell still possesses Olivia Dunham's body after several failed attempts to extract it to coma patients. Walter Bishop and William believe that they have less than a day before Olivia's mind will be lost to them all. They realize that Olivia is unaware that she has been possessed by William's mind, and instead has likely locked her ego away, making it difficult to contact by normal means. Walter comes up with a plan to have Peter Bishop and him enter Olivia's mind to help with the aid of LSD to locate her ego for it to regain dominance in her mind, while Walter hopes to download William's mind into a computer. Walter and Peter, inside Olivia's mind, find they stand out as invaders, and the people that populate her mind, including a vision of her stepfather, seek to stop them. Walter finds someone sending a Morse code signal from William Bell's office in one of the World Trade Center buildings. After evading a crowd and a trap set by a false vision of Nina Sharp, they arrive at Bell's office, where they find William waiting for them as an animated cartoon, part of Olivia's mind, at which point Bell brings to their attention the fact that Walter and Peter are also animated characters by this point. The three are unable to find clues to Olivia's ego, something that William thought would be present if Olivia was looking to be found. Peter realizes that when Olivia is scared, she retreats to somewhere safe, and suggests they search her mind's version of Jacksonville, her childhood home. As they travel by zeppelin, William tries to encourage Walter that he no longer needs to rely on himself. They are soon attacked by a man wearing an X-marked t-shirt, who tears open the side of the zeppelin; Walter is pulled out by the rush of air and falls to his death—waking him back in the real world. William and Peter safely land in Jacksonville, and Peter directs them to find the home among the military housing where Olivia stayed at as a child, marked by a red-painted door by her birthfather. Once there, Peter finds the adult Olivia waiting for him, but realizes this is not her by her eyes. A younger Olivia reveals herself as Olivia's true ego, assured of Peter's identity, and she willingly goes with him and William, chased by the image of her stepfather and several military personal. Peter sacrifices himself to protect her, waking back up in the real world. Olivia is able to stand up against her past fears and stops their advance. William explains that she will be able to return to possession of her body as Walter, in the real world, attempts to extract William's mind. Olivia wakes back up to the real world, free of William's mind. Walter finds his efforts to store William's mind failed, and takes time to consider William's last message he gave to Olivia, "the dog wouldn't hunt". Later, Peter visits Olivia to rekindle their relationship when he notices a drawing of the same man in the X t-shirt he saw in her mind. Olivia cannot name the man, but nonchalantly refers to him as the person that will kill her. Notable Quotes Broyles: I never understood why Walter was so drawn to licorice. But look at it. The swirl... it’s Bernini’s Spiral Altar at St. Peter’s. It... doesn’t end. Astrid: Did you clean that up? Broyles: Yeah. I thought I’d help you clear the table. Astrid: You touched the tray with the sugar cube. Broyles: Sure. Why? Astrid: ...Have you ever taken LSD? Peter: (to Broyles) You're bald. (to Astrid) I think he's an Observer. Walter: No! No! No! Of all the places to grab a man, you choose the crotch of my pants! Peter: Hey, I broke your fall, didn't I? Walter: You spared me no embarrassment in the process. Peter: Hey, I thought you said none of this was real. Walter: I said that everything is a product of Olivia's subconscious. My feelings are most definitely real! Peter: You sure this is safe, Walter? Walter: Perfectly. If everything goes according to plan, I will latch onto the dominant consciousness, which is Belly's, and coax it into its new residence. Peter: I meant safe for Olivia. Walter: Oh, of course. Peter: No offense. Bell: Oh. None taken. Walter: Olivia's mind is still peacefully at rest. She won't be aware of any of this. Although we should all take a few steps back. Peter: Excuse me? Notes *The Observer is at the hospital as Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop follow the paramedics in, screen-right, walking to the left. *The animated William Bell pours a glass of a 60-year-old bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch whisky after Peter and Walter join him in the World Trade Center. This is a nod to J.J. Abrams' Lost which is also a Bad Robot Production. Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes